lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Story of the Oceanic 6 transcript
---- Lost: The Story of the Oceanic 6 Originally aired April 22, 2009. Narrated by: Nestor Carbonell Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Introduction NARRATOR: Oceanic Flight 815 crashed in the South Pacific... Part 1" footage of 815 crash aftermath. JACK: Move! NARRATOR: ...on September 22, 2004. JACK: You're gonna be okay. Do you understand me? NARRATOR: 48 people survived on a forgotten island with no hope for rescue. SAYID: You'd think they would've come by now. NARRATOR: And they soon learned... TOM: This is our island. NARRATOR: ...they were not alone. TOM: The only reason you're living on it... SAWYER: Aah! TOM: ...is 'cause we let you. LOCKE: What if everything that happened here happened for a reason? JACK: sat phone I'm one of the survivors of Flight 815. DESMOND: No! NARRATOR: After 108 days... SUN: Jin! NARRATOR: ...six people found rescue. KATE: So we can go off the Island? NARRATOR: But the friends they left behind... LOCKE: He wants us to move the Island. magnetic humming NARRATOR: ...vanished. LAPIDUS: Where's the Island?! NARRATOR: This is the story of the six who came home... KAREN DECKER: Ladies and gentlemen, the survivors of Oceanic 8-1-5. NARRATOR: ...their experience as it unfolded... SAYID: You're being watched. shouts NARRATOR: ...and how they came to realize... JACK: We made a mistake. NARRATOR: ...that destiny was calling. JACK: Some very bad things happened. HURLEY: I think it wants us to come back. NARRATOR: And everything that they lived for... KATE: We're going on vacation, baby. NARRATOR: ...loved for... SUN: How do you know he's alive?! NARRATOR: ...fought for... SAYID: Why would they want to murder her? NARRATOR: ...and died for... JACK: He's dead. It's over! NARRATOR: ...hung in the balance... KATE: Somebody knows we're lying. NARRATOR: ...and beckoned them... HURLEY: We never should've left that island. NARRATOR: ...to return. Act 1 KATE: Panting Are we really going home? JACK: Yeah, we're really going home. NARRATOR: The survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 believed they'd finally found rescue when a freighter transporting a team of scientists arrived near the Island. Beep NARRATOR: But rescue was not the primary mission. BEN: This is charles widmore, the man whose boat is parked offshore. LOCKE: What does he want? NARRATOR: Charles Widmore was a mysterious and powerful man and the nemesis of Benjamin Linus, the leader of the Others. Widmore had been trying to locate the island for years, and he staged the recovery of Flight 815 to keep anyone else from finding the Island. KEAMY: Get your ass out here right now. NARRATOR: Another team from the freighter arrived... whimpers. NARRATOR: ...with orders to capture Ben. BEN: I'm not coming out of this house. cries. NARRATOR: ...and in the process, Ben's daughter Alex became a casualty. BEN: So if you want to kill her, go ahead and do it. Alex slumps, dead. Ben's face shows horror. NARRATOR: So the survivors made a deal. and Keamy grunt as they struggle on the ground. Gunshot--fired by Richard--and Keamy falls over, presumably dead. BEN: What was the arrangement? RICHARD: They, uh, help us free you, and we let 'em off the Island. BEN: Fair enough. The helicopter is yours. You have a safe journey back. KATE: So we can go off the Island? That's it? BEN: That's it. NARRATOR: But John Locke believed their destiny was on the Island. LOCKE: If you have to go, then you have to lie about everything. scoffs. LOCKE: It's the only way to protect it. JACK: It's an island, John. No one needs to protect it! LOCKE: Whispers It's not an island. voice It's a place where miracles happen. SAWYER: Let's go, Freckles. I've seen enough of this rock. helicopter blades whir as the chopper takes off. LAPIDUS: Let's go for a ride! NARRATOR: Jack, Kate, Sawyer and their friends left for the freighter by chopper, as the science team took others by boat. But the chopper was leaking fuel... SAWYER: Hey. NARRATOR: ...so Sawyer took action. whispers indistinctly. KATE: Why are you telling me this? SAWYER: Just do it, Freckles. jumps from the helicopter. KATE: Sawyer! NARRATOR: Sawyer helped his friends and made his way back to the Island, where Locke assumed his new role as leader of the Others. RICHARD: Hello, John. Welcome home. NARRATOR: But with the freighter still offshore, Ben went deep below the Orchid station to move the Island so Charles Widmore could never find it again. HURLEY: There it is! The boat! I see it! NARRATOR: The chopper reached the freighter, only to find that it was rigged with explosives. opens the door with a clank. shouts indistinctly in Korean HURLEY: It's Jin! SUN: Turn around! LAPIDUS: We can't do it! SUN: Jin! Sobbing JULIET: What are you doing here? SAWYER: Decided to take a dip. What you celebratin'? JULIET: I'm not celebrating. SAWYER: Is that our boat? JULIET: It was. NARRATOR: With the freighter destroyed, the chopper had no choice but to return to the Island. DESMOND: Yeah, what is that? magnetic humming and humming stop--the Island disappears. NARRATOR: But the island was gone. LAPIDUS: That's it, people! We're out of fuel! helicopter crashes. Metal creaks. HURLEY: I can't believe he did it. He moved the Island. JACK: No, he didn't. HURLEY: You got another explanation, man, I'd love to hear it. LAPIDUS: There's a boat out there! Hey! JACK: Softly We're gonna have to lie. SAYID: Lie about what? JACK: Our plane was discovered on the bottom of the ocean. Well, someone put it there--someone who wants everyone to think that we're dead. So what do you think's gonna happen to us when we tell them that that wasn't our plane? What do you think's gonna happen to the people that we left behind? Just let me do the talking. PENNY: Throw them a rope! DESMOND: Penny? NARRATOR: Penny Widmore was Desmond's long-lost love, and she'd been searching for him for over three years. DESMOND: I love you, Penny, and I'll never leave you again. NARRATOR: Onboard Penny's boat, Jack planned the next move, while Kate focused on Aaron, the son of Claire, an Oceanic survivor who went missing on the Island. KATE: I think we should say he's mine. After everyone we've lost--Michael, Jin and Sawyer... I can't lose him, too. JACK: Sawyer's not dead. KATE: But he's gone. JACK: Kate... tomorrow morning, I'm gonna have to convince everyone to lie. Are you with me? KATE: I have always been with you. [The next day, aboard the Searcher...] JACK: Well, are we all okay with this? Kate? KATE: Yeah. JACK: Sun? HURLEY: I don't think we should lie, dude. I mean, the island disappeared. We all saw it. It's gone. Bloop! JACK: You think anyone's gonna believe that? We need to protect the people that we left behind, Hurley. HURLEY: I don't want to spend the rest of my life lying. Do you? SAYID: No, but... I don't believe we have a better choice. NARRATOR: And so it began. Jack and his fellow survivors said good-bye to Penny and Desmond, and began their long journey home. News of their miraculous rescue spread quickly, and before they made their way back to civilization, they'd become instant celebrities. KAREN DECKER: There's a lot of press that want to speak to you. They're referring to you as the Oceanic Six. NARRATOR: The Oceanic Six were finally home, a moment they never dreamed would arrive. But the life that awaited them was not what they'd hoped for. And with the world waiting to hear their story, the lie was about to begin. JACK: It happened really fast. I remember the impact, the plane filling up with water. A group of us got to the emergency door, and, um, got out before it went down. BLONDE REPORTER: Given the amazing circumstances surrounding the survival of you six, it is possible there are any other survivors from the crash yet to be discovered? SAYID: No. Absolutely not. shout at once. Act 2 creaks HURLEY: Mom? clock chiming HURLEY: Hello? NARRATOR: The survivors tried to adjust to a new life, and for Hurley, it seemed the island had followed him all the way home. HURLEY'S FAMILY AND FRIENDS: Surprise! SAYID: Interesting choice of theme. HURLEY: Yeah, Mom really doesn't get it, dude. NARRATOR: It was clear that family and friends could not begin to understand what the survivors had been through. pile of mangoes crashes, bakes screech. NARRATOR: Hurley grew troubled... POLICE OFFICER: Turn around! NARRATOR: ...when he began having encounters with Oceanic survivors who died on the Island. HURLEY: Help! Help! MIKE WALTON: What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get tossed into the nuthouse? Because if that's what you want, I can make that happen right now, my friend. HURLEY: You can? Thank you! NARRATOR: But it was becoming clear... HURLEY: Jack! NARRATOR: ...the decision to lie would always haunt them. HURLEY: I don't think we did the right thing, Jack. I think it wants us to come back. JACK: Hurley-- HURLEY: And it's gonna do everything it can-- JACK: We're never going back! HURLEY: Never say never, dude. NARRATOR: The events of the rescue had an even greater impact on Sun. She was unable to move past Jin's presumed death and took out her pain on her father. SUN: Korean Two people are responsible for his death. You are one of them. screams in labor. DR. BAE: Korean screams. The crying newborn Ji Yeon is brought to her. Sun chuckles. NARRATOR: Without Jin, the birth of her daughter was bittersweet. SUN: Korean I miss you so much. NARRATOR: But Sun's grief soon turned to vengeance. SUN: Excuse me. Mr. Widmore? I'm Sun Kwon. WIDMORE: You mentioned that you and I had... common interests. Why don't you tell me exactly what they might be? SUN: To kill Benjamin Linus. gasps, waking up in Tunisia. NARRATOR: The Oceanic Six were not the only people to leave the Island. After turning the wheel, Benjamin Linus was transported to the Tunisian Desert, 10 months in the future, and it wasn't long before Ben made contact with the Oceanic Six. SAYID: television I just want to bury my wife in peace. KAREN DECKER: Mr. Jarrah, there's a woman outside. She says she knows you, but she wasn't on the list of family members. SAYID: Nadia? NARRATOR: After the rescue, Sayid was reunited with his long-lost love. But their reunion would be short-lived. chanting in Arabic at Nadia's funeral procession. NARRATOR: She had been run down by a car in Los Angeles, and Ben claimed he had proof that Widmore was responsible. SAYID: Why would these people want to murder her? BEN: I don't know, but they did. NARRATOR: And so an alliance was born. gunshot rattle to floor, thud NARRATOR: Sayid became an assassin for Ben, exacting vengeance for Nadia's death. gunshots SAYID: Who is next? PETER AVELLINO: Good morning. Is this your first time in the Seychelles? grunts as Sayid shoots him. NARRATOR: Sayid went on killing... of Sayid's victims speaks Russian and tries to offer Sayid cash from a safe. Sayid shoots him. NARRATOR: ...until there was no one left. BEN: You've taken care of everyone who posed a threat to your friends. It's been a pleasure working with you, Sayid. SAYID: So that's it? What do I do now? BEN: I suppose you should go live your life. You're free, Sayid. NARRATOR: Shortly after the rescue, Kate fulfilled the promise... rings NARRATOR: ...she made to Sawyer on the chopper. KATE: Hey, Cassidy. CASSIDY: Oh, my God! I saw you on the news. and Cassidy kiss. CASSIDY: What are you doing here? KATE: Sawyer sent me. NARRATOR: Kate knew Cassidy before the crash, but neither were aware they shared another connection. CASSIDY: What a coward. KATE: He was trying to do the right thing. CASSIDY: He was trying to get away from you. I told him he had a daughter. He never so much as lifted a finger to try to call her. So now I'm supposed to think he's a hero because he told you to come here and help us? Hell, I bet this money's not even his, is it? JACK: My father couldn't stand eulogies. "The only good thing about a wake is the free booze", he'd say. Laughter NARRATOR: For Jack, coming home provided him the opportunity to say good-bye to his father Christian, who died in Sydney. JACK: I loved you. I miss you. NARRATOR: But a visitor from Australia came to the service with shocking news for Jack. JACK: My father didn't have a daughter. CAROLE LITTLETON: Yes, he did. She was on your plane, too. Her name was Claire. NARRATOR: Claire's mother was unaware that Aaron was her grandson. But Jack and Kate were left stunned. shout at once as Kate enters the courthouse. NARRATOR: But when Kate was tried for the murder of her abusive father... DUNCAN FORRESTER: The defense calls Dr. Jack Shephard to the witness stand. NARRATOR: Jack was there for her. MELISSA DUNBROOK: I only have one question for you. Do you love the defendant? JACK: No. Not anymore. gavel NARRATOR: The charges against Kate were dropped. JACK: Hey. I just wanted to tell you that what I said in there... I didn't mean it. "'And yesterday, things went on just as usual.'" NARRATOR: Jack moved in with Kate and Aaron. It seemed that all were happy--a family. KATE: Whispers I'm so glad that you're here. JACK: Whispers Me, too. JACK: Do you really think that I'm good at this? KATE: Yeah. You're good at this. JACK: Will you marry me? Sniffles KATE: Of course I will. Yes. NARRATOR: Kate was happy to begin a new life. He's refusing to take his meds, and he's stopped sleeping. NARRATOR: But Hurley's encounters with dead friends continued, and one gave him a message to pass on to Jack. HURLEY: You're not supposed to raise him, Jack. Do you think he means Aaron? JACK: Take your meds, Hurley. Just take 'em. HURLEY: Hey, Jack? Charlie said someone's gonna be visiting you, too. Soon. NARRATOR: Jack slowly began to lose control... CHRISTIAN: Jack? NARRATOR: And for good reason--he saw his dead father. Jack began drinking and taking pills. And to make matters worse... KATE: I gotta go. Jack's home. NARRATOR: He stopped trusting Kate. JACK: Why won't you tell me? KATE: Because he wouldn't want me to. NARRATOR: The promise she made to Sawyer was coming between them and ultimately brought their relationship to an end. JACK: I'm the one who saved you. KATE: Crying You can't do this. All right? 'Cause I can't have you like this around my son. JACK: You're not even related to him! Sighs softly Act 3 bird squawks in distance. MILES: What was this thing before you guys blew it up? JULIET: A DHARMA station. MILES: For what? JULIET: There was a man named Desmond living down in it. He was pushing a button every 108 minutes to save the world. MILES: Really? JULIET: Really. NARRATOR: The survivors left behind on the Island... magnetic humming SAWYER: Son of a... NARRATOR: ...found themselves in an extraordinary situation. flash! SAWYER: ...bitch. NARRATOR: When Ben turned the wheel below the Orchid station to move the Island, it caused a serious side effect. CHARLOTTE: Oh, no! time flash! NARRATOR: The Oceanic survivors and the scientists from the freighter began flashing through time. FARADAY: Whatever Ben Linus did, I think dislodged us. MILES: Dislodged us from what? FARADAY: Time. NARRATOR: They flashed to numerous time periods on the Island and met the Others in the 1950s. LOCKE: Your name is Widmore? Charles Widmore? WIDMORE: What's it to you? FARADAY: Charlotte? NARRATOR: But the flashes... time flash! Charlotte gasps. FARADAY: Charlotte! Charlotte! NARRATOR: ...were slowly killing them. Daniel Faraday knew the situation was serious. bangs on the airlock door of the Swan. FARADAY: Please let this work. NARRATOR: But he had an idea how he might find help. door bangs open. FARADAY: Oh! Oh! Whoa. Whoa. DESMOND: voice Do I know you? FARADAY: Desmond, my name is Daniel Faraday. I need you to go back to Oxford. I need you to go there and find my mother. Her name is-- and gasps PENNY: Desmond? DESMOND: We're leavin'. PENNY: Leaving to go where? DESMOND: Oxford. NARRATOR: Desmond's search for Faraday's mother uncovered clues that led him directly to a confrontation with Charles Widmore. DESMOND: I need to know where I can find Daniel Faraday's mother. WIDMORE: I haven't seen or heard from my daughter for three years. Just answer me this--is she safe? DESMOND: Where's Faraday's mother? WIDMORE: She's in Los Angeles. screams in pain. NARRATOR: But on the Island, the flashes continued. SAWYER: What's going on?! rifle cocks. SAWYER: Turn around slowly. Jin? JIN: Sawyer? SAWYER: Jin! Laughs laughs NARRATOR: Jin survived the freighter explosion and had been flashing through time as well. JIN: Where is Sun? RICHARD: Hey, John. NARRATOR: Richard Alpert found Locke and told him the only way to stop the flashes was to bring back those who'd left the Island. LOCKE: How am I supposed to do that? RICHARD: You're gonna have to die, John. LOCKE: We have to go back to the Orchid. SAWYER: Excuse me? LOCKE: That's where all this started. Maybe it's where it'll all stop. NARRATOR: Locke returned to the location of the Orchid station. flash! Locke falls down the well, grunts and screams on the impact. LOCKE: Aah! CHRISTIAN: Hello, John. LOCKE: What are you doing down here? CHRISTIAN: I'm here to help you the rest of the way. NARRATOR: And he turned the same wheel that Ben turned. CHRISTIAN: Say hello to my son. NARRATOR: In the process, the time flashes stopped. JULIET: I think it's over. I think john did it. MILES: Now what? SAWYER: Now we wait for him to come back. NARRATOR: But Sawyer and his group were left stranded on the Island in 1974, and they had no choice but to join the DHARMA Initiative. NARRATOR: Locke was transported three years into the future... grunts and pants on the desert floor. NARRATOR: ...to the Tunisian Desert, where he was soon found by men working for Charles Widmore. WIDMORE: I met you when I was 17. How long has it been for you since we first met? LOCKE: Four days. WIDMORE: Scoffs That's incredible. NARRATOR: Widmore wanted to find the Island, so he helped Locke in any way he could. WIDMORE: The folder contains your people's whereabouts--everyone that was on the Island that left. CONSTRUCTION FOREMAN: Mira. Tienes un visitante. Look. You have a visitor. NARRATOR: But Locke's task would prove to be difficult. LOCKE: I know how it sounds, Sayid, but you have to trust me. SAYID: I'm not going back. LOCKE: Hello, Hugo. HURLEY: Hey, Susie, am I talking to a dude in a wheelchair right now? NURSE LAZENBY: Yep. HURLEY: Whoa, dude! LOCKE: I need you to come back to the Island with me. HURLEY: What? LOCKE: And not just you, but everybody who left. HURLEY: No, I'm not going anywhere with you! LOCKE: Kate, I don't think you understand-- KATE: No, you made yourself perfectly clear, and the answer is no. NARRATOR: Locke grew discouraged, but his situation soon became dangerous. Abaddon is shot, and the back window of the car breaks. Locke starts the car engine and tires screech. He crashes. The horn honks. NARRATOR: This turn of fate gave locke another chance to prove his case. JACK: What are you doing here? LOCKE: We have to go back. JACK: Chuckles Of course we do. LOCKE: Jack, the people I left behind need our help. We're supposed to go back. JACK: Because it's our destiny. How many times are you gonna say that to me, John? Good-bye, John. LOCKE: Your father says hello. JACK: What? LOCKE: The man who told me how to bring you all back--he said to tell his son hello. He said his name was Christian. JACK: My father is dead. LOCKE: He didn't look dead to me. JACK: breaking You leave me alone, and you leave the rest of 'em alone! NARRATOR: Locke had failed, and for him, there was only one option. BEN: Wait, please. John, stop! LOCKE: What--what are you doing here? BEN: John, just calm down. LOCKE: What do you want from me? BEN: Please, let me help. LOCKE: Answer the question! BEN: I'm trying to protect you! LOCKE: No! Widmore... came to me. He saved me. BEN: No, John, he used you. Charles Widmore is the reason I moved the Island--to keep him away so that you could lead. LOCKE: I can't lead anyone. I couldn't get any of them. I couldn't get a single one of them to come back with me. BEN: Jack booked a ticket. LOCKE: A what? BEN: A plane ticket from Los Angeles to Sydney--tonight. Whatever you said to him, John, it worked. And if you got Jack, you can get the rest of them. cries. BEN: I know we can do this, John. sobs. BEN: You haven't even been to Sun yet. Let's start with her. LOCKE: I promised jin that I wouldn't bring her back. BEN: Jin is alive? LOCKE: He wanted me to tell her that his body washed up on the beach. He gave me his wedding ring to prove it. BEN: Patiently All right. I don't know where we go from there, but we'll figure something out. LOCKE: I know... where we go. There's a woman... here in Los Angeles--Eloise Hawking. BEN: Eloise Hawking? Are you sure? LOCKE: Yeah, why? Do you know her? BEN: Yes, John. I know her. strangles Locke. Locke grunts... LOCKE: Aah! grunts, and then quiets and dies. BEN: I'll miss you, John. I really will. is left hanging in the apartment. Act 4 NARRATOR: Jack began taking frequent trips across the Pacific... JACK: Excuse me. Can I get another one of those, please? FLIGHT ATTENDANT: How about a newspaper instead? NARRATOR: ...and during one flight home, he learned that locke was dead. For the first time, Jack realized that he and Locke needed one another... and their ultimate destiny was on the Island. KATE: Hello? JACK: It's me. I just need to see you. KATE: Why did you call me, Jack? JACK: I've been flying a lot. KATE: Why? JACK: Because I want it to crash, Kate. I actually close my eyes, and I pray that I can get back. KATE: I have to go. JACK: We were not supposed to leave. KATE: Yes, we were. Good-bye, Jack. JACK: We have to go back, Kate. KATE: "We have to go back"? I've spent the last three years trying to forget all of the horrible things that happened on the day that we left. How dare you ask me to go back? NARRATOR: But Jack wouldn't let go, and he soon found an unlikely ally. BEN: Hello, Jack. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Did he tell you that I was off the Island? JACK: Yes, he did. He told me... that after I left the Island, some very bad things happened, and he said that I had to come back. BEN: I'm here to tell you that the Island won't let you come alone. All of you have to go back. We're gonna have to bring him, too. Locke in the coffin. shoots a man in a car. NARRATOR: Sayid had no intention of returning to the Island. But with Locke dead, he was serious about protecting his friends. SAYID: I want you to come with me. HURLEY: We're not going back, are we? SAYID: No. Just somewhere safe. outside the safe house, Sayid finds the scotch tape on the door has been disturbed. SAYID: Wait here. fights the two safe house intruders. INTRUDER 1: Aah! INTRUDER 2: Ohh! BYSTANDER 1: Hey, he's got a gun! BYSTANDER 2: Come on! Get out of here! HURLEY: I thought it was supposed to be a safe house. NARRATOR: Jack found new purpose and joined Ben to convince his friends to return to the Island. JACK: Okay, let's go get 'em. NEWS ANCHOR: TV Police have now identified Hugo Reyes... NARRATOR: ...but their task had become more difficult. NEWS ANCHOR: TV ...member of the infamous Oceanic Six... BEN: Looks like we have a change of plan. NARRATOR: Jack brought Sayid to the hospital and was able to revive him. JACK: All right. Sayid, you've been attacked. SAYID: Where is Hurley? JACK: At his parents' house. BEN: Hello, Hugo. HURLEY: Aah! HURLEY: Get away from me. BEN: Hugo, I know you're in trouble. I have a car waiting for us out back. HURLEY: No way, dude. BEN: We all want the same thing--to go back to the Island. If you come with me, you won't ever have to lie again. Let me help you. HURLEY: Never, dude. takes off running out of the house, where he is apprehended and handcuffed. HURLEY: Hey, you got me! That's right! You got me! That's right! I killed 'em. I killed 'em all. Just get me away from here. NARRATOR: Ben's plan was in jeopardy. rings KATE: Hello. Who's there? NARRATOR: But Kate's problems were just beginning... MYSTERIOUS VOICE ON THE PHONE: played backwards, as it was originally You have to go back. KATE: Don't move. Don't you touch my son! Claire? CLAIRE: You can't bring him back, Kate. Don't you dare bring him back! Gasps NARRATOR: ...and her fears... rings NARRATOR: ...were soon validated. NORTON: Miss Austen? We're here to get a blood sample from you and one from your son Aaron. KATE: Why? NORTON: To determine your relationship to the child. Please, may we come in? KATE: Get off my property. NORTON: If you won't comply, then I'm going to have to come back with the sheriff. KATE: Then come back with the sheriff. NARRATOR: The possibility of losing Aaron had become a reality for Kate. And as she set out to find answers, Jack was there to help. KATE: Somebody wants aaron. JACK: What? KATE: There's a lawyer in there. His clients--they know we're lying, and they're gonna take him away. Look, I gotta go, all right? Get in or don't. engine NARRATOR: The path led them to a motel room occupied by claire's mother... KATE: Oh, my God. NARRATOR: Who was presumably in L.A. to take her grandson away from Kate. So Jack made an appeal. knocks on Carole Littleton's hotel room door. JACK: Ms. Littleton, I understand that you feel the need to do this. But I need you to know that everything that Kate and I have done, it was for Aaron. CAROLE LITTLETON: Who's Aaron? NARRATOR: It was clear that Claire's mother was not after Aaron. But that night, Kate would learn who was. BEN: Hello, Kate. JACK: It's okay. He's with me. KATE: He's with you? JACK: He's here to help us, to help everyone that we left behind. KATE: It's him--he's the one who's trying to take Aaron. JACK: No, you--you don't understand. BEN: No, Jack, she's right. Act 5 NARRATOR: Sun was ready to exact the revenge she long sought for Jin's death. KATE: Who the hell do you think you are? Why don't you leave me and my son alone? BEN: Because he's not your son, Kate. SUN: Move away, Kate. KATE: Sun, what are you doing? JACK: Sun-- SUN: I said move away! JACK: Sun, listen. I know you think you're helping-- SUN: If it wasn't for you, Jin would still be alive. BEN: I didn't kill your husband, Sun, because he's not dead. SUN: You're lying. BEN: No, Sun. SUN: How do you know he's alive?! BEN: There's someone here in Los Angeles. Let me take you to them, and I'll show you the proof. SUN: Someone? Who? BEN: The same person that's gonna show us how to get back to the Island. KATE: Is that what this is about? This is insane. You guys are crazy. JACK: Kate-- KATE: Jack, don't! BEN: Sayid, where are you going? SAYID: I don't want any part of this. And if I see you or him again... peal as Kate speeds away. SAYID: ...it'll be extremely unpleasant for all of us. sits at a bar sipping MacCutcheon whiskey. ILANA: What's a glass of that run you? SAYID: Whatever it is, it's worth it. ILANA: I don't understand why someone would pay 120 bucks for a glass of anything. SAYID: If you knew what my drink cost, why did you ask me? undresses Ilana, but she kicks him and he gasps. After a short struggle, she pulls a gun on him. ILANA: You so much as flinch and you're dead. I was hired to bring you to Guam. SAYID: Who hired you? ILANA: The family of Peter Avellino--the man you killed in cold blood last year on a golf course in the Seychelles. You're going to answer for what you've done. hands Sun her husband's wedding band. BEN: Take it. NARRATOR: Before Ben brought Jack and Sun to Eloise Hawking, he provided Sun with proof that Jin was alive. BEN: John gave it to me. SUN: Why didn't Locke tell me himself? BEN: I don't know, but all those people back on the Island, Jin included, need our help. Will you come with me? SUN: Yes. DESMOND: What are you doing here? BEN: I assume the same thing you are. DESMOND: You're looking for Faraday's mother, too? NARRATOR: Eloise Hawking was Daniel Faraday's mother and the person who knew how to get the Oceanic Six back to the Island. JACK: What is this place? MS. HAWKING: The DHARMA Initiative called the Lamp Post. This is how they found the Island. NARRATOR: She explained that the Island was always moving. Consequently, the group had a very small window of opportunity to find their way back. MS. HAWKING: There's a commercial airliner flying from L.A. to Guam--Ajira Airways Flight 3-1-6. It must be that plane. DESMOND: Excuse me. Am I really hearing this? You're all going back to the Island? Willingly? SUN: Yes. DESMOND: I came here to deliver a message. Daniel Faraday sent me here. He wanted me to tell you that he and all the people on the Island need your help. MS. HAWKING: But I am helping, dear. DESMOND: Consider the message delivered. JACK: So that's it. We just get on that plane, and we just hope that it works? MS. HAWKING: No, that's not all, Jack. holds an envelope with his name written on it. JACK: What's this? MS. HAWKING: It's John Locke's suicide note. He is going to help you get back. John is going to be a substitute. JACK: A substitute for who? MS. HAWKING: You need to, as best you can, recreate the conditions of the original flight, which is why you need to give John something of your father's. That's what you have to do. JACK: This is ridiculous. MS. HAWKING: Oh, stop thinking how ridiculous it is and start asking yourself whether or not you believe it's going to work. NARRATOR: Jack was not entirely comfortable taking such a leap of faith. But when he paid a visit to his grandfather, he made a timely discovery. JACK: Are these yours, granddad? RAY: Those were your father's. phone ringing NARRATOR: For Kate, a return to the Island was the furthest thing from her mind. KATE: Aaron? Aaron? Aaron! NARRATOR: But when she nearly lost Aaron in a supermarket... SWEET YOUNG WOMAN: Is this your mommy? NARRATOR: ...she began to question if she was the right person to be his mother. KATE: As scared as I was, all I could think was, it's about time. I mean, why would I expect him to be taken? CASSIDY: Because you took him, Kate. KATE: I had to take him. He needed me. CASSIDY: You needed him. Sawyer broke your heart. How else were you supposed to fix it? KATE: Mrs. Littleton, I'm Kate Austen. CAROLE LITTLETON: I know who you are. NARRATOR: Though it was the hardest decision of her life, Kate knew what needed to be done. KATE: He's waiting for you. I told him that you're his grandmother, that you'll take care of him while I'm gone and that I'll be back soon. CAROLE LITTLETON: Where are you going? KATE: I'm going back to find your daughter. JACK: Kate? What are you doing here? KATE: Are you still going back to the island? JACK: Yeah. KATE: Then I'm going with you. JACK: Where's Aaron? Where-- KATE: Don't ask questions. If you want me to go with you, you will never ask me about Aaron. Do you understand, Jack? JACK: Yes. KATE:Thank you. kiss. Act 6 phone ring sounds as Ben walks through a marina. NARRATOR: The next morning, Ben prepared to even the score with Charles Widmore. BEN: Charles? It's Benjamin. WIDMORE: How did you get this number? BEN: It doesn't matter. What matters is, I'm going back to the Island today. WIDMORE: The Island won't let you come back. Trust me. BEN: Just as soon as I do one thing--kill your daughter. DESMOND: Hey! What are you doing here? shoots Desmond. PENNY: Desmond! BEN: Don't move. I'm sorry that you're caught up in the middle of this thing, but your father is responsible for the killing of my daughter. CHARLIE HUME: Mommy! PENNY: Charlie Charlie, go back inside, babe. Ben Please, whatever you do, don't hurt my son. lowers his gun, and is tackled by Desmond, who beats him and throws him into the water. Moments later, Ben, soaking wet, makes a call from a pay phone. Jack's telephone rings. JACK: Hello? BEN: I've been, uh, sidetracked, and I need you to pick up locke's body and take it to the airport. Please. JACK: Wherever you are, john, you must be laughing your ass off, 'cause this is even crazier than you were. I've already heard everything you had to say, John. You wanted me to go back. I'm going back. Rest in peace. NABIL: Mr. Shephard, the reason for transporting Mr. Bentham to Guam? JACK: Uh, these were his wishes. NABIL: I have to inform you that due to the increased security measures, we are required to open the casket and perform a screening. Do you understand, Mr. Shephard? JACK: Yes. Yes. I understand. WOMAN: P.A. Please remove all jackets, sweaters, jewelry and footwear. SUN: Jack. JACK: Sun. Hey. I thought maybe you might change your mind. SUN: If there is even a chance that Jin is alive, I have to be on that plane. NARRATOR: This group who came home was coming together again... each for very different reasons. SAYID: Are you sure we're going to Guam? ILANA: Where else would we be going? JACK: Hurley, what are you doing here? How did you know about the-- HURLEY: All that matters is that I'm here, right? SAYID: Can I ask you a favor? Can we get the next plane? ILANA: This is the plane we're taking. boards the plane. RUPA KRISHNAVANI: Welcome to Ajira Air. hands the flight attendant his ticket. RUPA KRISHNAVANI: Thank you, sir. moves into the cabin. RUPA KRISHNAVANI: Welcome aboard, ma'am. Absolutely... JACK: You made it. KATE: Yeah. BEN: Hold up! Wait, please. Thank you for not closing it. RUPA KRISHNAVANI: Oh, that's okay. HURLEY: Wait! What's he doing here? JACK: Hurley-- HURLEY: No, no! He can't come! JACK: If you want to get back, this is how it's gonna have to be. SAYID: Are you working for Benjamin Linus? ILANA: Who's Benjamin Linus? SAYID: He's a monster responsible for nothing short of genocide. ILANA: Why would I work for somebody like that? SAYID: I did. RUPA KRISHNAVANI: Is everything okay? JACK: Yes. Yes, everything's fine. Hurley Right? HURLEY: Yes, Jack, I'll be fine. fasten seatbelt signal chimes. JACK: It's pretty crazy, huh? KATE: Which part? JACK: You don't think it means something that somehow we're all back together? KATE: We're on the same plane, Jack. Doesn't make us together. LAPIDUS: intercom Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain Frank J. Lapidus, and on behalf of the entire flight crew, welcome aboard. LAPIDUS: Well, hello, Doc. FRANK: What are you doing here, Frank? LAPIDUS: Oh, I fly this route all the time. Sometimes I take the big birds into New... Delhi. Is that Sayid... and Hurley? Wait a second. We're not going to Guam, are we? NARRATOR: It seemed that destiny was calling this group back to the Island, and Jack could only hope this leap of faith would make things right again. plane hits turbulence and the cockpit rumbles. CO-PILOT: You all right there, Frank? LAPIDUS: I'm just fine. rumbling. The whole cabin shakes. The fasten seatbelt signal chimes again. HURLEY: Caesar Dude? You might want to fasten your seat belt. scream as the cabin shakes with loud rumbling. LAPIDUS: I have the controls. RUPA KRISHNAVANI: she is tossed about the cabin Oh! Aah! Aah! can be heard throughout the cabin, and then, a buzzing, magnetic humming. A flash. Daylight. LAPIDUS: Is that a runway? Beeping LAPIDUS: Massive instrument failure! We're putting her down! CO-PILOT: Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is Ajira 3-1-6... LAPIDUS: Brace for impact! plane crashes. Moments later, Lapidus emerges from the cockpit carrying a flashlight. Sun whimpers LAPIDUS: Hey. NARRATOR: The Oceanic Six made it back to the Island... SUN: Frank? LAPIDUS: Sun. Are you all right? SUN: Oh, my God. What happened? LAPIDUS: Grunts I don't know. NARRATOR: But in two very different time periods... LAPIDUS: Where's everyone else? NARRATOR: ...with one group in 2007... LAPIDUS: Where did they go? BEN: They're gone. LAPIDUS: Gone where? BEN: How would I know? NARRATOR: ...and the other in 1977. wakes up on the Island. Birds are chirping. He sighs, then hears distress cries. HURLEY: Anyone?! Help! leaps over the waterfall into the lagoon to rescue Hurley. HURLEY: Pants oh. grunts as Jack helps her up. Hurley sees a blue DHARMA van. HURLEY: Dude. cocks his rifle HURLEY: Jin? the barracks, a telephone rings. SAWYER: Grunts What? Wait. What? No. Don't bring them in. Just meet me in the North Valley. JULIET: Who was it? James. What's going on? SAWYER: I gotta go. HURLEY: Dude! I can't believe it! SAWYER: Oh! Oh! Laughs Wasy on the ribs there, Kong. HURLEY: I actually missed that. SAWYER: Missed you, too, Hugo. JACK: Sawyer. SAWYER: Doc. KATE: Hey. SAWYER: Good to see you, Kate. KATE: You, too, James. HURLEY: So what's up with you guys in the old DHARMA jumpsuits? SAWYER: We're in the DHARMA Initiative. JACK: They came back to the Island? SAWYER: No. We came back, and so did you. It's 1977. SAWYER: All right, listen, you're all gonna be the second batch of recruits coming in off a sub rolling into port right about now. So we ain't got much time. JACK: You want us to say we came in on the sub? How's that gonna work? SAWYER: Everyone gets knocked out before the trip, so no one meets each other until we process 'em. Your name's gonna be on the list. So when you get in there, just wait for 'em to call your name. When they do, just smile, step up, take your jumpsuits and work assignments. PHOTOGRAPHER: Okay, ready? Everybody say, "Namaste." RECRUITS: Namaste. NARRATOR: 30 years in the future, the remaining survivors from Ajira Flight 316 were trying to sort through a mystery of their own. CAESAR: Hello. My name is Caesar. What's yours? LOCKE: My name is John Locke. Category:Clip Shows